


导师的遗赠

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *猫男占星术士x猫男暗黑骑士的互攻文学*少年时期一起修行的两位冒险者，因为导师的去世而再度相遇。一个远走他乡成为了导师的骄傲，一个却平庸朴实陪伴着老师最后的时光。嫉妒、理想、爱慕。*感谢樊先生的约稿，今天是她的cp烙印纪念日，祝百年好合！！！！
Relationships: Astrologian | AST Characters/Dark Knight | DRK Characters
Kudos: 2





	导师的遗赠

记忆中冷雨挥之不去。  
导师亡故已有半年，他的人生仍停留在那个下着雨的葬礼上。  
在老师生命中最后的几个月里，他是唯一留在身旁看护的学生，于是打点后事也自然而然地落在他的肩上。雨连着下了三天，连泊客的陆行鸟站都停运了，从远方赶来吊唁的人十有八九要迟到。老师躺在洁白的花当中，等待着这场私密的告别会开始，面色祥和，仿佛在心情悠然地听着这场雨。  
他身穿一袭洁白的棉布长袍，巨剑按照习俗，封印在低地的入海口。要说其它挥之不去的，就是刺鼻的蜡油味，和上鸟石上清理不净的柳树落叶，沾在一个又一个客人漆黑的皮鞋上，送别会的地板上总是湿黏黏，皮鞋的水波底纹纵横交错。  
同僚托信使送来一笔抚恤金，他没有留下，而是全献给了老师。同期的学生有五六个，大约十年前与老师一起探险，假日的时候便成群结队到城里去，找森都价格实惠、酒里兑水的地方消遣。后来都逐渐确立了梦想，追逐各个行会的前辈而去。他也成为暗黑骑士，只是在老师的请求下，匆匆进行了几个月的冒险便回来继承魔法研究。  
他模糊地记得那个人是在傍晚抵达的。骤雨初霁，晚霞呈现奇异的紫红色，暗黑骑士正清理着地板，便听见咚咚的脚步声从外传来。他没有抬眼，说：“最后一天送别已经结束了，请回吧。”  
“他……他不可能……”  
暗黑骑士听见脆弱又难以置信的声音，抬起头，对上一双泫然欲泣的眼睛。他在记忆里挑拣了一会儿，才将这张脸从千万往事中拾起。那人已张开双臂将他搂住。衣领是湿的，有一股野外的泥土味。  
那人坚硬的身体不住颤抖，冲向导师身边时撞倒了白色的花篮。  
暗黑骑士将这即将跪在地上的人扶起，安慰道：“老师这些年一直承受着黑魔法给身体带来的腐蚀，已深知自己时日无多，拜托我隐瞒这秘密，是希望诸位学生能向未知探索，不要让他成为大家的挂念。老师走得平静安详，一切都向他希望的那样，你不要有任何悔恨遗憾留在心上。”  
那人猫耳似折断了一样，在老师的遗体身边坐了许久，直至天色全然暗下。暗黑骑士对他的印象仍停留在年少时候，顽皮而坚强的尖子生，擅长近身肉搏，却最终选择了到山麓之国学习占星术。他离开时老师特意办了盛大酒宴，对外宣称最优秀的学生，要深入不毛之地投身龙诗战争中去。后来几年，暗黑骑士只在老师转述书信时听说过他的事。  
入夜之后，天空终于放晴，占星术士站在庭院中长久凝视夜空，也许是灵魂正与老师的在天之灵诉哀。暗黑骑士为他端来简谱晚餐，他才回过神来。哭腔已经平息了，沙哑地问：“好多年没见了，你现在做什么？”  
“替人复仇偿命的营生，暗黑骑士在这带接不到好活儿。”  
“那你的剑呢？”  
“老师没有孩子，我就是老师的‘儿子’。剑已封存起来，未来三年不再杀生了。”  
占星术士视线微微低垂，又问：“三年啊，未免太可惜了……小城市的观念原来还落后，就没想过离开这里？”  
“想过，事与愿违。”  
“依我看现在正是机会。处理完老师的后事，我可以推荐你往北方找几份差事，伊修加德的提督与我相识。哪怕到战事前端去，都比在这安逸小镇上浪费青春要好。”  
占星这一番自作主站的安排，叫暗黑骑士有些作恼。仿佛这几年来的付出，在这优秀学生眼里看来一文不值似的。  
“哼，像你？老师的衣钵总有人要继承。”  
“你的意思是老头子求你留在身边的。”占星术士将一口未动的晚餐放到一边：“如果没有他，你就肯到外边去了吧？”  
“老师刚刚去世，请不要这样讲。”  
大厅内的钟表突然不合时宜地响了起来，明明不是整点，恐怕是之前照顾老师都恍惚了时间，太久没有校准了。蟋蟀的叫声无法无天，萤火在漆黑的灌木丛上浮动着。晾衣杆上病号的衣服还没收拾，这几天被雨水浇得有些发霉之迹。  
“我明白了。”占星术士平静道：“你之所以背负这些，我也有责任。那我也在此停留一段时间，帮忙把老师的手稿整理完吧。”  
暗黑骑士原本以为这不过是占星术士的逞能之言，没想到他真将行李不远万里运了过来，埋头誊写老师生前的研究。老师入土之后，旧宅便交由两人打理。占星原本只打算暂住一夏，没想到工作远比想象中繁琐，不知不觉已经入冬了。  
老式二层洋楼，到了冬天，湿冷得刺骨。仿佛唯有泡澡的片刻能暖和过来。暗黑骑士为给老师守孝，从镇上接些简单的工匠活，微薄的酬劳用来修补这间老房。占星术士曾经去海边找过暗黑骑士的剑，半身泡在冰冷泛着白沫的海水里。那是一把好剑，半年过去没有长一点锈斑，高洁又威严的柄上，挂满祈福的金锁。看上去很沉重。  
托在天贤师的福，手稿的整理工作非常顺利，发表出去定然会对推进亚拉戈古文明的研究起到极大启发作用。占星术士终日全心专注在老师生前使用的书房里，只在委托找到他的时候离开几日。他不愧为老师最出色的学生，无需暗黑骑士点播就迅速理解了那些晦涩的咒语。  
暗黑骑士几度怀疑老师选错了接班人。他想起少言寡语、严厉冷静的占星术士，泛起一阵寒意。想必长居在伊修加德的人，雪花已经飘进心里，并不会觉得冷。  
他将浴缸放满水，慢慢沉入刺痛皮肤的热水当中。整理工作今晚十有八九就能完成了，他又添了些热水，隐约听见楼上有脚步声传来。占星兴奋地声音左右回荡，仿佛雷达一般感着暗黑骑士。暗黑骑士猜想自己又要被责备了，不安地想要躲到水下去。不仅接着危险又没什么报酬的委托，对老师的成果更是怠慢，竟然优哉游哉地泡澡。幸好浴室暂时保护了他，两人还没熟到能共用浴室的地步。  
浴室的门“嚯”地开了，占星术士冲进来，督促道：“现在可不是洗澡的时候，快将衣服穿上！”  
暗黑骑士下意识地弯曲膝盖遮挡着身体，粗糙的稿纸摩擦着他的脸颊。他慌乱地看向占星术士，又迅速将目光挑向别处。  
“比我想象还要快，辛、辛苦了。”  
浴缸中蹦起几朵水花，落在占星术士身前的硬革上。“啊，抱歉。”他故作反复检查书稿起来。  
暗黑骑士腼腆地笑了，“时间不早了，这时候恐怕找不到会长了。真希望老师也能看到这一天。地下室的酒窖里还有几瓶老师的库存，我们拿来庆祝吧？”  
占星术士匆匆跑下楼去取来了酒，仍未见暗黑骑士的身影，便返回浴室。本以为他该穿上些衣服了，没想到仍然以同样的姿势依在浴池中，两只赤裸的脚交叠在沿上。占星术士走过去，看见暗黑骑士的脸颊浮现出两坨红晕，眼神半眯，嘴唇充血。  
占星摸了一下水面，手指瞬间缩了回去。  
暗黑骑士懒懒地撩起眼皮，问占星术士：“酒取来了吗？”  
“忘了杯子。”  
“那是为你准备的。老师的酒，我这失意门生不配享用。”  
“别这么说。”  
“占星师，你其实都快忘了我吧……老师与你们通信，从来不提我的名字。一切愿望，我都极尽满足了。学生之中缺少能独当一面的，我就去成为暗黑骑士。让我留在身边，我便从始至终辅佐着他……对于老师而言，这就是我全部的意义吧。”   
“暗骑，你太偏激了。水汽要蒸晕你的头了，快出来。”  
“为什么偏偏是你，命运派你来嘲笑我吗？要在我即将自由的时候……来提醒我自己是多么平庸无能……”  
占星术士将酒瓶放在暗黑骑士的脸上替他降温，玻璃壁上融化的水珠流进半张开的嘴唇间。暗黑骑士下意识地贴上去，不知不觉碰到了占星柔软温暖的手。占星看到暗黑骑士红色的双眼之中有泪光在流动。作为佼佼者他似乎无法共情平庸者的不甘，却又不忍心将如此失意的人残忍抛弃在此。  
他将书稿搁在干燥的一边，又看向暗黑骑士。水下的身体是赤裸的，比脸还要白皙，布满伤痕。暗黑骑士不是一个天资聪慧的人，绝对是勤勉又坚韧之人。他以男性的审美欣赏，身体的曲线相当柔和，又不缺乏肌肉的力量感，再继续深入下去，才迟钝地意识到自己的目光有多冒犯。占星术士尴尬地错开视线，不得不承认，被暗黑骑士无意散发的某种魅力所吸引了。  
“你不说话了，是在怜悯我吗？”  
“不。”  
暗黑骑士湿淋淋的手摸了过来，拉扯占星术士的衣袖。指尖的温度很烫，唯独对疼痛有极强忍耐力的人，才能如此淡然地坐在滚烫的热水里。  
“你是老师的得意门生，教教我，怎么才能像你一样……”  
暗黑骑士摸到了占星的嘴唇，像是一根烟头，在他唇上烫了一下。酒瓶从手中滑落，在地上摔了个粉碎。暗黑骑士突然从浴缸中跃起，搂住占星的脖颈。脚下湿滑，一个踉跄摔进光滑的浴缸里，水如同决堤的情绪般溢了出来。  
湿透的衣服沉重地锁住了占星术士，让他压在暗黑骑士身上动弹不得。暗黑骑士神情迷幻，抚摸着占星的肩膀。占星想，此时这个男人需要一些抚慰、微不足道的认可，他也许不会拒绝一个吻，又或是更进一步的事。暗黑骑士的脸颊是英俊的，虽然不能挑起他的性欲，却不至于遭到拒绝。  
“我能看懂你在想些什么……”  
暗黑骑士得以而颓靡地说，朝占星的嘴唇轻轻一吻。这一吻，又被一个想要逃出浴缸却打滑的跌倒加深了。占星感觉暗黑骑士的身体滚烫而柔软，以及热水涌进他的长袍，流入两腿之间，刺激着那里。  
“我说……”占星术士内心挣扎起来。这是该对曾经的同僚做的事吗？  
然而暗黑骑士充满受了伤的诱惑力，让他作为一名治疗者心痒不已。他就像医生通过触摸定位患处一样，在暗黑骑士的身体上摸索起来。年轻的皮肤白皙而柔软，近乎没有体毛，医生碰到它，就能感受到下层 源源不断的生命力。  
占星术士在水滴声中揣测着暗骑的内心。这似乎是一个学不会拒绝的人，不论是为了他人而选择黑暗的道路，还是为老师守孝。那双潮湿的眼睛似乎在朝他祈求着。如果就这样赐予他一点肉体的安慰，说不定也会不顾一起地缠上来。暗黑骑士缓缓地收紧胳膊，让两人的嘴唇靠拢，甚至浮动着腰，让占星术士感受他的身体。他蛊惑着：“让我见识一番最出色的学生的表现，占星……”  
“你竟然只想着这个！”  
“我是凡夫俗子，和你不一样……哈哈，我既没有参战的救世之心，也没有高尚的名誉。如果不是你帮忙，我恐怕下半生都要付诸于收拾老师的后事，就让我用身体报答你吧。”暗黑骑士将一只柔软的手牵到自己下身：“我还不赖的，曾经的床伴都这么说。”  
占星术士的手畏惧地半蜷着，仍然触碰到了暗黑骑士的性器。那地方半兴奋着，和他一样布满有硬度的倒刺，尺寸略大一些。他原本以为会厌恶，可看到暗黑骑士扭曲的细眉，鬼使神差地握了上去。也不知该如何撸动，就模仿平时自我解决那样，没想到暗黑骑士敏感地腰都拱了起来，在水下如同红藻漂浮的长毛尾巴也来回扫动。  
“再、再用力——”、  
“你喜欢痛的？”  
“啊……把根部勒住！”  
暗黑骑士就这样让占星玩弄了一会儿，遂趴在光滑的浴池边缘，微微翘起臀部。他的肉臀已经被水烫成了深粉色，上面布满压痕，像是被人凌虐了一番。暗黑骑士想要占星操他的屁股，面对那微微露出的深粉色入口，占星有些手足无措。  
他没经历过和男人的性爱，所幸暗黑骑士很体贴地自我扩张起来。他看见那双布满硬茧的手努力地将臀部分开，肉瓣像过于成熟而中间裂开的蜜桃似的。那个地方有一种形容不来的成熟与隐秘感，粗糙的手指未经润滑便尝试捅进去，意外地成功，那个柔软的地方，把手指吸得很紧。他从没想象过男人也可以像女人一样自慰，用坚硬的物体把通往愉悦敏感之处的入口搅得乱七八糟。不知是不是在水中的缘故，那地方相当湿润，在手指活动之后发出令人脸部充血的羞耻水声。暗黑骑士的表情更是撩人，说是煎熬，又有几分享受，眼尾皱起数道皱纹，屁股想逃脱玩弄来回摇摆。最后，暗黑骑士用手指将穴口拉扯着，证明那处已经准备好容纳男人的性器。  
换成男人的性器，可能换做谁都要丧心病狂地尖叫起来。占星突如其来地感到畏惧，如此淫乱而袒露的性爱，是被神明祝福的吗？倘若老师泉下有知，恐怕再也不会表扬他一个字。那个被手指插着的后穴，像是要绽放似的，越来越多的粘膜露出来，令他下腹充血。  
“你的很大吗？”  
“什么……不、我不打算做这种事……”  
“那我就自己动手了。”暗黑骑士突然伸手，被占星术士面红耳赤地挡开了。暗骑干脆缠在他身上，两人在水的浮力中交换体位，沉重的长袍再度束缚占星术士，他的短发都被水溅湿了。暗骑脱下了他的裤子，嘲笑道：“还不是硬了？”  
阴茎包皮是灰色的，龟头的颜色却非常鲜润。圆球的饱满头部被潮湿的粘膜吞入了，白皙的臀仿如两颗明珠沉入水中。占星艰难地吞咽口水，不敢相信自己被男人骑在身上的事实。那个地方被紧紧地、温柔地吸着，暗黑骑士扶着他的肩膀，摆起蛇腰来，粘膜不断围绕着性器摩擦，他的大腿根颤抖起来。  
“你很硬，继续下去，我能被你操射。”  
“我们不是恋人，这太荒谬了。”  
“也许吧，当初如果不是你主动请求留下来。现在操我的大概是别人。”  
“快点结束。”  
“呵呵……你在怜悯我。  
暗黑骑士卖力地在占星身上起伏。他扮演着忠实的情人，抚摸男人的眼纹、嘴唇和粗糙起伏的胸膛。他抽下占星术士的领带，拖起上下晃动的半硬阴茎，一圈圈地缠绕上去。  
“完成之后你就会离开吧，回到伊修加德去。大概以后不会再见面了……”暗黑骑士眼中泛光，也许是被操得太狠了：“我这平庸小人，恐怕不出一个月，你就会渐渐忘了名字。”  
占星术士食髓知味，按住暗黑骑士的腰，呲出尖齿往上狠顶起来。  
“但是你恐怕忘不了第一个男人……以后遇上中意的小子，干他的屁股就会想起我今天是怎么教你的……”  
“荒唐！”  
“啊、啊！在我的阳心顶得真卖力！我把精关勒住了，你得再用力些才行……”  
“受虐也能让你爽！？”  
“不然……你以为我作为暗黑骑士是怎么一次次从濒临死亡的境遇中挺过来的……”暗黑骑士触摸着胸口的伤疤，缓缓滑向硬挺的乳头：“暗黑骑士死而复生的传说的确不假，但疼痛一丝一毫都是真的。”  
占星术士在暗骑话语的蛊惑下，朝小巧的肉粒捏了上去。透明的汗珠突破扭曲的眉毛，沿着暗黑骑士眼睑的淡淡疤痕流了下来，像一滴泪珠。水花四溅，浴帘扇动，乳白色的男人身影优美地扬起脖颈，在勃起的阴茎上快速起伏着。  
“射在我里面吧。”  
占星愤怒地揪住暗黑骑士的尾巴，在大腿上留下鲜红的指印。这是他头一回在性爱中感受到漆黑的邪念，想要将这个破碎又邪魅的男人占为己有，用性欲的快感鞭挞他不堪的自尊。  
他不知不觉在暗黑骑士的穴中流了许多淫水，凭借本能刺戳着肿胀勃起的阳心，那根被领带勒住的鸡巴已经红涨发紫了。占星在暗骑的忍耐中偷欢，痛快地在紧致的穴里射了一次，阴茎还半硬着，体液随着抽插流出，溶于冷却的水中。  
暗黑骑士发出承受不住的哼声，腿还不知足地缠在占星腰上。占星拖着这具赤裸的肉体上楼，两人在面对正门的厅堂里又跪地交合起来。占星从后方进入，像操一只廉价的狗一般撼动着暗黑骑士。暗骑的肉体经过催情，愈发成熟漂亮，肌肉不断颤动着，膝盖在光滑的地板上抖动，那些肉体排挤的声音，活似来参拜的客人皮鞋踏地板的声音。  
就这样，被死去导师沉默微笑注视着疯狂做爱，暗黑骑士兴奋而淫荡地大叫，声音渐渐干枯沙哑，以吻润泽。  
身体在操干中如同蜗牛一般缓慢地前进，地面上留下一道黏糊淫液。暗黑骑士脚趾蜷缩着，阴茎不断滴落淫水。他求占星让他解放，占星在那酥软缠绵的话语中再度射了，抽开领带的瞬间，粘稠的白色体液从大张的马眼喷了出来。暗黑骑士满足地蠢蠢笑着。  
“你的表现我很满意，好学生。”  
“你也不赖，疯子……”  
两腿之间的灼热感让暗黑骑士产生了那个地方被操得无法合拢的错觉。他拼命地悄悄收缩穴口，想要留下些体液作为温存。占星术士颓坐着，似乎在为乱性感到后悔。暗骑温柔地脱下他的湿衣，漆黑的轻甲下是结实匀称的身体。占星不再躲闪暗黑骑士的触摸，当指尖沿着凸起的脊梁落向尾椎的时候，才迟钝地回过神来。  
“你要做什么？”  
“做你对我做的事。”  
占星冷峻的脸上浮现出羞愤的神情，浑身紧绷，但当暗骑将他推倒的时候，只是用手臂遮住了眼睛，没有拒绝。  
“你不会忘记第一个男人。”  
占星这才明白暗骑话中的含义。他刚刚在暗骑身上操了个爽，得了人的好处，可没有拒绝的理由。占星全然不知道该怎么应对，像暗骑那样摆腰享受？还是表演手淫给他看？  
这绝做不到，占星血脉喷张，蓝色的眼睛放大成了月环。  
“放松，别拒绝我。”  
“你要是敢说出去……就是找死。”占星倒吸了一口冷气，本以为能够忍住，仍旧发出了令人羞耻的声音。他将手伸到腿间去，想要阻止暗黑骑士继续进攻的手指。暗骑谄媚的气息喷在脸颊，舔他、吻他、磨蹭着他，将那半软的湿漉漉阴茎含进口中，一边操穴一边口交。  
占星赤裸而修长的腿大张着，想要夹紧中间的头颅，又显得多么清纯可笑。  
那个隐秘又敏感的地方被暗骑不断挑逗着，占星不敢相信如此勉强的事，暗骑是如何充满享受地完成的。他被摆成了两腿岔开臀部完全暴露的姿势，尾巴不安地护着羞耻之处，而暗骑毫不在意，直接胯贴上去，让阴茎穿过毛丛，操进紧绷地穴里。  
占星两眼紧闭，狠狠咬着暗骑的肩膀，感觉到男人的性器在身体里进出起来。起初毫无快感，穴口被磨得麻木之后，上翘的阴茎顶在粘膜内靠近器官的地方，每次戳到都有酸麻的快感。他被干了几下，就松开了牙冠，口腔迅速分泌起口水，眼神也变得呆滞起来。  
“这就是让你舒服的地方吧……居然这么浅。”  
“好奇怪……”  
深色的穴口紧紧地吮吸着暗骑的性器，鸡巴被操得左摇右摆，睾丸像女人胸前的脂肪一样颤动。占星浑身是汗，身体紧绷战栗着，指甲陷入掌心。越是想叫，犬齿就越紧紧咬在一起。被狠狠地干了，阴茎就稍微变硬一点，操了有十分钟就再次勃起了。  
“慢一点……”  
“你的奶头会有感觉吗？”  
“嘶……别揉了！”  
“浑身上下的敏感点可真不少……”暗黑骑士扭过占星术士的身子，从背后勒住肩膀狠狠地抽插：“这样以后会上瘾吧……真是好事情，你以前一脸清心寡欲的样子……现在终于染上些颜色了。”  
“啊……啊！”  
悬空的腰除了在阴茎进出小穴时来回扭动躲闪，完全使不上力气。阴茎在大腿之间抽打着，简直像是在对不知羞耻的肉体施以鞭刑。暗骑体力相当优秀，被操了两次，仍然在他身上吃撑了许久，后穴经历了一次奇怪而窒息的高潮，让占星翻着白眼珠颤抖不已。  
暗黑骑士替他清理了后穴。老师照片前的蜡烛灭了，他点了一根烟，用余火续上新的蜡烛。  
“感觉如何？”  
暗骑的声音化作缥缈的烟雾。占星答不上来，沉默地穿着潮湿沉重的衣服。他的屁股还似乎沉浸在干性高潮的快感之中无法自拔，但决意忍耐下去。如果继续和暗黑骑士交合，他恐怕会失去自己全部的尊严。暗黑骑士看上去倒闲庭自若，既不清理满身体液，还大方袒露出青红交接的肉体。  
占星看向他身上的伤疤，责道：“这些针脚真是丑极了，你的治疗不知道怎么清理伤口么？”  
“哼，他们都是拿钱办事的野人，保我活着就行。”暗黑骑士碰了碰被咬的破皮的乳头：“这么说都高看他们了，有几次我差点死了。”  
“原来如此，那你需要一个优秀的治疗搭档。”  
“说得轻巧，到哪找呢？”  
占星笑了，一颗烟灰在夜风中向上飞升，发出微妙的光芒。

fin


End file.
